tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Counteractor
Counteractor is a BLK Female Scout TF2 Freak created by the YouTube user ToxicHolyGrenade. Her theme is The Enigma TNG - City of Glass Theme. Appearance Unlike regular Scouts, she lacks the dogtags, the baseball cap, the arm bandages, and the backpack that all Scouts carry around. She also wears a pair of shorts as well, while her socks are white and red. Personality and Behaviour Like all female scouts she’s tomboyish and competitive, even when she’s fighting. When she’s not battling and sparring she usually likes to hang out with benevolent and neutral Freaks. Despite being a tomboy she likes to partake in activities that are boyish, like all kinds of sports, playing video games, and among others along those lines. She’s also not afraid to get dirty either. When she spars with someone she is playful, but when she’s in actual combat, she can become serious in the blink of an eye. When she’s at a constant disadvantage she tends to lose her temper, but in a controlled manner, at least in actual combat. But on top of it all is that she’s witting and confident when using her signature power. As of mentioned before, she loves fighting and sparring, and loves to get involved in other battles to help out other TF2 Freaks. If they don’t need her help, she would may take some offense or respect their wishes depending on the situation. Powers and Abilities First and foremost, she’s a Metahuman of godly power, known as a Transcendent Metahuman, also referred as a Homo Supreme, a Transcendent Neohuman, a Transcendent Homo Superior, or a Transcendent Superhuman. Unlike regular Metahumans that exist in the TF2 Freak World she is capable of defeating threats that regular Homo Superiors wouldn’t be capable of doing so on their own or in groups. For instance, she’s capable of defeating evil Deities, and surviving absolutely any environment regardless of how dangerous they are. Her physical ability is Semi-Immortality, also known as Half-Immortality, Eternal Youth, Biological Immortality, Aging Immunity, and Agelessness. She is able to live forever without time affecting her body. She’s also immune to users that possess Age Acceleration or Reversal. Her cleverness is also at average level, making her think quickly beyond peak human levels. She is able to think and act much quickly than a normal to peak human does, yet she's also capable of lie detection via observation of others' body language. Lastly, yet true to her name, her signature power however, is a Reactive Adaptation and Meta Power Manipulation subpower called Meta Power Opposition, also known as Absolute Power Opposition. This is by far the most dangerous ability she possesses by far. First, regular Power Opposition, users of that level would may be able to bestow a limited amount of counteractive abilities at a time, while this version is able to bestow Counteractor absolutely any selective amount of counteractive powers possible to oppose her enemies’ powers and abilities. Second, another difference is that her power is able to automatically obtain absolutely any power to counteract any power, for example, she can bestowal Absolute Strength/Absolute Attack/Invulnerability Negation/Immunity Bypassing/Invulnerability Bypassing/Fortitude Weakening/Density Manipulation/Carbon Manipulation/Internal Rupturing/Dehydration/Deoxygenation/Death Inducement to counteract users of Invulnerability, bestow Transcendent Negation to counteract Nigh Omnipotence, obtain Healing Erasure/Healing Factor Nullification/Ultimate Poison/Death Inducement/Destabilization/Destruction/Disintegration/Incineration/One Hit Kill/Biological Manipulation/Irreversible Destruction/Anti-Healing Factor/Soul Removal/Temporal Erasure/Conceptual Attacks/Dissolution/Separation to counteract users of various levels and types of regenerative healing factor abilities, and the list goes onward. Similar to Meta Ability Creation, Counteractor’s ability is capable of creating her own counteractive powers as well to fight against her foes with, though they can vary in effectiveness depending on the situations. For enemies using combat sense and team up efforts against her is utterly useless, as she can develop more and more counteractive abilities against groups of enemies alike. What’s more, she can also counteract absolutely any obstacle or hazardous environment with her signature ability, as well as develop counteractive powers against others abilities that are part of their physiology, though it can be possible that she can transform into different races like temporarily becoming a Werewolf to oppose Vampires for instance. If she has enough counter powers available, she is capable of combining the counteractive abilities she has obtained by far, and attack her enemies with enough deadly force. As usual, Meta Power Opposition can be an advantage or a resistance ability to turn the tide of a battle around against her enemies. Counteractor owns a modified SMG that has no need for reloading since it has endless ammunition, and it can deal much greater damage to her opponents than the normal submachine gun does. Counteractor Meta Power Opposition.png|Meta Power Opposition Faults and Weaknesses In terms of personality, while she does have a good reason to be confident, she would may take this up to eleven when fighting powerful opponents, like Gods being a sole example, and that will make her slowly descend into arrogance, thus putting her at a constant disadvantage in the battlefield. Her Semi-Immortality is not useful for combat, since despite being a half-baked ability in its own right, she’s still in fact mortal, except her body doesn’t age whatsoever. As for Meta Power Opposition, the opposite or counteractive abilities will still have their limitations. For example, Fire Manipulation is susceptible to water, as well as users of Fire Immunity and Thermal Resistance. After battle, her counteractive powers will immediately, (and automatically) fade away, making her much more vulnerable to attacks. From the start, she doesn’t possess any other powers to begin with, again, making her vulnerable to enemies and giving them the opportunity to attack her before it's too late. Her power also isn’t capable of counteracting Omnipotence either. As a Transcendent Homo Superior, if her powers would somehow become unstable, she would may undergo unwanted mutations. As for her modified SMG, it is possible that it can be demolished by opponents or taken away, which does make her slightly more powerless without it. Trivia * Counteractor is designed as a heroine that is capable of defeating overpowered Freaks for the sake of allowing OP Freaks to be accepted among the TF2 Freak community. * She is directly inspired of different characters that have regular to Meta Power Opposition, such as Endgame from Marvel Comics, and Nemesis Kid from DC Comics. However, Answer from Marvel Comics, also known as Aaron Nicholson, is a major inspiration. * During her development, she was going to have custom eyes, namely with slitted pupils and yellow irises, but this was scrapped. Category:BLK Team Category:Scouts Category:Transcendent Category:Female Monsters Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Superhumans Category:Near-normal Category:Monsters made by ToxicHolyGrenade Category:Neutral Good Beings